New Start
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: What happens when Mercedes L.A life collides with her Lima life? Mercedes/Derek mentions of past samcedes Team Roughley in the Glee verse! Quinncedes friendship, mentions of Finn, Glee party, loves lost.
1. Chapter 1

I spend too much time on tumblr nowadays … Anyways I read somewhere a prompt for an episode they'd like to see the producers show for Mercedes and I wish I could give the credit here to someone but I just can't find the post. Trust me… I spend so much time on that thing and I just lose track of all the tags I go under. It's taking over my life. Anyways … it went something like having Mercedes have a real good looking guy from L.A come out to Lima to find her or visit. Anyways the guy from L.A would be Derek Hough and would end up making Sam jealous. Also on tumblr I've found a lot of remembrance videos for Finn/Cory and I'm a wreck and I hate not including him in my stories because I love Finn/Cory and I'm starting to tear up thinking about him and I'm just going to stop now!

I own nothing…

* * *

**Jones Residence  
Monday morning **

"I really appreciate you worrying about me Derek but I told you, there's no way I could go back, after the whole debacle with my manager... I had to get away from that city," she told her friend Derek over the phone as she was getting ready for her first day at her dad's friends law firm. She met Derek in a dance class she decided to take to help become a well rounded performer. He was the professors aid and they hit it off from day one.

"You're running away is what you're doing Ber ber, I didn't think you were a coward," he taunted her. She just knew him a few months but it felt like she knew him her whole life. Ber Ber was a nickname that his niece gave her when she met them at a family party he invited her to and ever since he called her that along with his family. If it wasn't for Derek she probably would have come back to Lima much sooner than she had.

"Look … am I scared? Yes I'm terrified. I thought after Sam posted that video and they showed interest that I would hit it big, instead I was exhausted between school and recording and our dance class and then the job I had. I couldn't do it. Maybe that isn't where I need to be Derek and it hurts to give up but I have to for my sanity and my heart," she whispered as she sat down in her old bedroom and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Hey … you know what? Break is coming up and I think I need to go visit you, your parents still have that spare bedroom for me?" he asked her making her laugh.

"Don't be crazy, I know your sister is in town and you want to spend time with her. I'm just glad we get our daily call. I miss you like crazy but right now I have to go, I can't be late on my first day of work," she told him and they said their goodbyes. As she stood to leave the room she passed a picture she had of the Glee club when she was still in school. She was next to Finn with a huge smile on her face and Rachel was looking up at the tall jock with a love struck look. Mercedes heart began to break all over again as tears began to burn her eyes and it began to get harder to breath. If she was having a rough time she didn't know how the NYADA girl was handling things.

"Wish me luck," she whispered at her tall friend as she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to where her mom was carrying out their bags for their trip.

"Oh Mercy," her mom said as she dropped what she was doing and walked over and hugged her tightly. Once everyone had graduated every time she came back to Lima she would have her old friends over for dinner every chance she got and Finn was a regular before he had gone off to college for his teaching degree. He was there when she came back to Lima with her tail between her legs. He held her when she cried and told her everything would work out.

"I miss him so much momma," she whispered struggling to contain the tears at bay.

"We can stay with you, I don't want you to be alone … We'll reschedule this trip for next month or something," her mother said making Mercedes feel guilty.

"This is your anniversary trip. You're crazy … You go and have fun and take lots of pictures. You and daddy deserve it!" she said with a smile. "Plus, Q is coming into town for the weekend and I'll be having a huge party so you can't be here to see that," she told her. Her mother smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you'll have Quinnie around while she's home, fine fine… you enjoy your time with your friends," her mom told her as her dad came into the foyer.

"But not too much fun Merce, I have eyes everywhere… " he warned her making her laugh. Once she saw them out she drove to the law firm and began her hectic week.

**Law Firm**

By Thursday afternoon Mr. Morgan walked out of his office and came around to her area as she was putting files away and getting her things together to leave.

"Ms. Jones, I must say, I am very encouraged by what you've done so far. You're a great fit here," he told her as she came around and took a seat. She laughed and leaned back taking in a deep breath.

"Well I thought you were going to come out and tell me I was fired and to never show my face around here again," she confessed as she straightened her blouse a bit. He laughed of course and leaned against her desk crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually I came to remind you that tomorrow the firm will be closed due to a meeting we're all attending. So you won't be needed around. Think of it as paid time off," he told her which almost made her scream and jump around in joy. Since she was picking up Quinn at the airport and was sure they would be staying up catching up this came as a relief.

"Well then I guess I'll see you Monday morning?" she asked as she stood up and swung her purse over her shoulder.

"Bright and early Ms. Jones," he said as he headed back to his office and she shut down her work station.

She didn't have time to drive home to change, she drove to the airport and waited for her blonde best friend to emerge from the crowd. When she saw another blonde that she never thought she'd see in Lima she squealed and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" she yelled as he caught her and twirled her around.

"Ber ber!" he chuckled as his arms tightened around her waist. She never would have been comfortable doing this with anyone else but with him it was easy as breathing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as he set her down.

"I told you I was spending break with you," he said with a confident grin on his face.

"I thought you were kidding! And you didn't mention it after that" she exclaimed as she smiled up at him and stepped in to hug him once more. "Thank you for coming though! I've missed you!" she whispered against his chest and he just squeezed her tight.

"I heard how unhappy you were on the phone so I had to come down and see you," he told her as he took off his jacket. "I take it you aren't here for me though since you didn't know I was coming."

At that moment her beautiful friend came around the corner and Mercedes wanted to hide Derek and run. Once he laid eyes on Q she'd never have a chance. Not that she did now, he saw her as a little sister or just a friend. She was always just a friend.

"MERCY!" Quinn exclaimed as she ran towards her with that bright exuberant smile and Mercedes picked her up and twirled her around. The two girls stayed hugging for what seemed forever just repeating how much they missed each other. Mercedes missed this blonde more than anyone else and it hurt when she was unable to make it for the memorial Mr. Schue held for the Glee club but she had been at her side during the funeral. Mercedes and Quinn grew closer if it were possible after that and now that she was here nothing else mattered.

"Quinn, this is my best friend from L.A Derek. Derek, this is Q, my soul sister," she introduced the two seeing the mirth in Derek's eyes and the caution in Q's.

"First and foremost, I'm her best friend. So forget that title," Q started making Mercedes laugh at the shocked expression on her male best friend's face. "Second, its nice to meet you" she finished as she extended her arm out with a smile that she was sure would make Derek fall to his knees before her.

He took her hand and laughed then looked over at Mercedes and back to her friend "First, how does male best friend sound instead? And second its nice to finally meet you too. I've heard a lot about you." Quinn gave Mercedes a side look which told her they'd be talking about this.

"I don't know how Mike will feel about some guy taking over the best friend title … you'll probably have to fight him for it," Quinn said at they both picked up their suitcases and walked on either side of Mercedes out of their airport and towards her car.

"I guess I'll have to fight all those glee club guys for the title," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Mercedes felt the blush take over and she couldn't even get a coherent thought out as she opened up the trunk of her car and let them throw their things in.

"I'm having everyone over Saturday night for game night, small get together. And there will be no fighting!" she said with a chuckle as she got behind the wheel. Quinn already in the passenger's seat left an amused Derek to sit in the back.

"I can't wait to meet these people, I feel like I know them all already!" he exclaimed to which Q once again sent her a side look with a smile as she was going through Mercedes I-pod.

"You'll get tired of all of us by the night's end don't worry," Quinn told him with a laugh.

_Not all of us_, Mercedes thought sadly as a frown took over her features. It was a rare occasion that everyone was in town and although Santana said she would never come back to Lima again she was here too. Rachel and Kurt came home as well and they all agreed to come over to Mercedes to just be together. As if Quinn could read her thoughts she reached over and grabbed Mercedes hand and squeezed it. She looked over at her best friend and gave her a sad smile. She looked in her rear view mirror and caught Derek's gaze and it was as if he knew too. He gave her an encouraging smile and a wink. She took in a deep breath and just continued driving.

**Jones Kitchen  
Thursday Night**

"No no no …" Quinn said as they were washing dishes and joking around in the kitchen. "Mercy went all out at the thought of her tots not being part of lunch anymore!" Mercedes was trying real hard not to give in and laugh but failed miserably when Quinn threw her head back and laughed like she did when she lived under the same roof.

"You have no room to talk Q! The look on your face when my momma told you that Shawn ate the last of her cookies! She had to get up and make you a fresh batch because you were going to cry!" Mercedes exclaimed and looked over at Derek to catch him staring at her. He smiled as he popped another cooking in his mouth and gave her a sweet smile. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look but he didn't say anything.

"Derek, you have to have mamma J's cookies… they're to die for. So you can't blame me for it. Plus… I was pregnant," she said as she dried her hands and walked out of the kitchen towards the living room. Derek and Mercedes followed suit and they all took a seat on the ground where they had a bowl of popcorn and left over Halloween candy.

"I want to hear more embarrassing stories so I think we should put off the movie until Sunday night," Derek said as he leaned up against the couch and watched the two girls. He couldn't take his eyes off his ber ber. If they would have been in L.A, he would have gone over why it was a bad idea to date her but after having her leave him behind made him realize that he really cared for her and she was the type of woman he wanted. He saw her compassion and her heart in everything that she did. When she found out about her friend's death she called him and just cried with him on the phone. It was heart wrenching to only be able to listen and not hold her. He would have booked a flight to be here for her during that time but she asked him not to. He respected her wishes at that time because she needed time with her friends here to heal but he couldn't stay away much longer. She was strong and stood for what she believed in. When she told him what her manager did it took everything in him not to go and beat the crap out of the scumbag but she took the higher ground in regards to the situation and she implored him to do the same.

"You may have to wait until Saturday for all the stories," Quinn said as she leaned against Mercedes keeping her eyes on him as if she was scrutinizing him. "So you'll meet almost everyone then, who are you most curious about meeting?" Quinn asked him. If he was honest he'd probably spook Mercedes so he went with the safe answer.

"Well I was most curious about her soul sister," he lied. Sure he was curious about the woman who Mercedes and her family took in through such a trying time. The woman who took time away from him every Thursday night because they would skype as they watched their favorite TV show. "You live up to her every word" he teased making the blonde blush as she looked up at Mercedes with a curious look.

"You better not have told him everything," she said coyly making Mercedes laugh and shake her head.

"Don't worry, there's some things not even he could handle," Mercedes said with a twinkle in her eye he only saw rarely.

"Now you have to tell me," he said as he leaned forward intrigued.

"So you're not curious about Mercedes ex boyfriend?" Quinn asked changing the subject. He looked over at Mercedes who squirmed and was avoiding his gaze. He cleared his throat and leaned back trying to ease the tension he suddenly felt.

"Of course I do … He was the one that sent her to L.A I should shake the kids hand," at this Quinn laughed hard and said nothing.

"So how did you two meet?" Quinn asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"I literally ran into him," Mercedes said with a laugh.

"I was coming out of the dance hall and flew into her, making all her books fall everywhere and her cell phone fall and break," he said as he caught Mercedes gaze and they laughed together harder.

"I was furious! I yelled at him Q! And you know I try to keep the Diva in me hidden from strangers. Well it was my 3rd day in this new school and I was having a bad week. Anyways I am picking up my things and all I hear is "I'm sorry!" when I gathered everything I stood up yelling then I saw it was him and I forgot what I was saying," Mercedes said between cackles.

"She was terrifying! She ran off before I could properly apologize so I thought I'd never see her again. Yet when I walked into the class where I would be a professor's aid and saw her? I knew I had to make it right," he continued for her.

At this point Mercedes leaned into him and he could smell the vanilla and strawberry shampoo and it distracted him enough to where she had to jump in and finish.

"He came over after the rehearsal and I just jumped back and teased him that if he was full of so much grace and balance he should go somewhere else and show another student because I had enough colliding for one day," Mercedes said as she hit his shoulder.

"To which I smartly replied a true dancer knows how to sway to whatever rhythm is thrown their way even if its unexpected," he added. "Then she went on to say that she really isn't a dancer that she was a singer but wanted to work on dancing for any shows she may take on. So after that it was history. I immediately took her under my wing and taught her different dances."

They continued on like that until Quinn yawned which prompted Mercedes to yawn followed by Derek. "I guess we should call it a night," Derek said as he stood up and pulled Mercedes up then Quinn. He followed both girls upstairs with his bags and Quinn's. "Where should I put my bags?" he asked as Mercedes opened a door to the left.

"You'll have the guest room. The bathroom is down the hall to the right. I know you're an early bird so don't you dare wake me up before 10 am," Mercedes warned him. She went about showing him where the extra towels were and told him to help himself to anything in the fridge. When they came back up to her bedroom door she leaned in to him right as he was leaning into her and hugged tightly. "You're an amazing friend Derek Hough," she whispered then stood up and kissed his cheek. "Good night."

She slipped behind the door leaving him with one thought. _I'll be more than a friend after this trip is through._

* * *

**A/N:** Well … there it is! I hope you all liked it. I know nothing about law firms or how they worked, I just wanted to give Mercedes something. Mr. Mikaelson is based off of Niklaus Mikaelson from The Originals (no don't worry, I'm not bringing vampires into the story lol) I just like the name! I loved Quinncedes and I brought it into this story full force. I hope its ok. Also … I couldn't start something without adding Finn into it.

Next couple chapters will have Quinn interrogating Mercedes about Derek, more Quinn/Derek/Mercedes bonding, the Glee get together (Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Tina, Mike, Artie join us) Sam jealous, Derek and Sam have words, Rachel and Mercedes share a moment, everyone is sharing embarrassing stories with Derek which leads to stories about Finn.

I hope you all are keeping up with Dancing with the Stars and voting for Ms. Amber Riley! I know I am! If you're not then you should start! Also for those of you confused Derek Hough is Amber's dance partner on this show and I just used him as a character on here Its rushed I know… no one edited it and its 1am here… sorry for all the mistakes. I'm sure its swarming with them! Please leave a review for me! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out by .. Patience please!


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn watched her soul sister close her eyes as she walked back into the bedroom then leaned back against the door after closing it. She knew something was going on between Mercy and her "L.A Best friend," but maybe the two hadn't accepted it yet. She saw the way Derek looked at Mercy and the way she tried not to look at him back. Mercedes deserved a good guy, someone who will put her above everything and if he flying out to Lima for her soul sister was any indication, Derek was the guy for Mercedes.

"So when I asked you what was new you never thought to mention the sexy dancer who was at your side constantly?" Quinn said making Mercedes snap out of it.

"I didn't … Look… He and I…" Mercedes stopped and shook her head then looked down. "Derek is just a friend." Quinn knew she was fighting it but she didn't understand why, it was obvious she liked him and he liked her. The math was simple.

"When did you start lying to me Merce?" Quinn whispered with obvious hurt in her gaze as Mercedes made her way over to stand next to her night stand.

"If I think anything of this it will blow up in my face. Like Shane," she took in a deep breath and finally looked up to meet Quinn's gaze. "Like Sam."

"He is nothing like Sam. How could you compare him?" Quinn said. "I might have just met him but a blind man could see he cares for you. Not only is he a gentleman but he is hot! Come on … tell me the truth."

"I like him ok? But you should see the girls he dates. They look exactly like you. Or Rachel. He would never go for me. Plus I like our friendship, I don't want to do anything to ruin it," Mercedes tried to explain.

"So what you're saying is you're a coward," Quinn said with a serious face as she reached up and took hold of her wrist and pulled her down next to her onto the bed. Mercedes opened and closed her mouth a few times only to come up with no response.

"You don't have to be mean about it," she finally replied as she turned off her lamp and let the room grow dark.

"I'm trying to make you see that you're hiding behind fear. You have to go for it Mercy," she said as she laid next to her and cuddled close. "But I won't push anymore. Goodnight."

* * *

**Friday Morning  
Jones kitchen**

The house was eerily quite as Derek moved around the kitchen. After his morning jog around the neighborhood and a shower the girls still weren't up and it was nearing 9 am. He knew better than to wake Merecedes up. Been there done that… it wasn't pretty. She was mean when she didn't get her full nights rest. So instead he found the pancake mix, chocolate chips, turkey bacon and got out some eggs. Hopefully the smell of food and coffee would wake her up. He cooked the bacon and set it on the counter as he was pouring the mix into the pan.

"Cooking for us? Are you trying to make her fall in love with you?" came a voice from the hallway then Quinn appeared with the worst case of bedhead as she reached for the food.

"You made TURKEY bacon?" she asked outraged as she continued to eat the slice.

"What's wrong with it? It's healthier for you," he said as he flipped the pancakes and waited for them to be ready as he looked over at the shocked girl.

"Cedes is going to flip," she muttered as she grabbed a second slice.

"She loves it. I made her breakfast every time she spent the night back home," he said thinking nothing of it. At first she resisted the idea of it but came around to it.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked with an indignant tone to her voice.

"She likes the turkey bacon okay… calm down," he said laughing as he set the pancakes on a pile on the counter and went to make scrambled eggs.

"No … she spent the night with you?" she asked causing him to wonder why Mercedes wouldn't tell her soul sister about him since they were so close. Maybe she doesn't care about him as much as he cares for her, he thought with a scowl. It didn't matter. He knew she would come around no matter what.

"I have a big family and when we got together she would come with me. We would drink and my mom would not let us drive back to campus so we would stay in the guest house. I would take the couch and she would get the bed. Don't worry … I didn't take advantage of her," he said with a smirk as he got some fruit out and turned on the coffee maker.

"She just … never talked about her life in L.A," Quinn said as she opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and a cup from the cupboard.

"Well I can assure you she had it good. Not the best luck with her manager but she gave up on school and just came back. I offered her to come live with me and continue with school but she didn't want to," he told her surprised he confessed this to her.

"She never accepted anyone's help, I hope you didn't take it personally," she said.

"I know but I wanted to do anything to keep her there. Now she's all the way on the other side of the country and … Well it sucks," he told her as he set three plates down and distributed the food for each of them.

"Did you make my favorite?" came Mercedes voice as she entered the kitchen; her face free of make-up, her hair up in a bun and her cute diva pajamas. He thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and fruit," he called out as he set a plate down for her then one in front of Quinn.

"I love you," she said as she took a seat and grabbed a slice of bacon. She didn't even notice her slip up but Quinn did and she choked on her orange juice and tried to cover it up but failed miserably.

"So I was thinking we could go to Lima Bean and show Derek our old stomping grounds. Then go have dinner at Breadsticks," Quinn suggested then took a bite of her pancakes.

"We can go to your high school and maybe I can see you perform," Derek suggested before thinking his idea through. Both girls said no in unison and wouldn't meet his gaze. An uncomfortable silence fell and he cleared his throat as he got up and took their plates after they were done.

"After Finn…" Mercedes started at the same time that Quinn said "I could never…" Both girls wouldn't look up at him and he came up to stand between the two putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Forget I said anything," he said as he cleared the table. "I'm sorry… I usually think before I speak," he tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to go shower," Quinn said as she reached over and squeezed Mercedes knee then practically ran up the stairs. Mercedes was clearing her throat trying to get rid of the emotion that was overwhelming her.

"I didn't mean to bring him up Ber," he said as he took Quinn's seat and took Mercedes hands. She wouldn't look at him and he saw tears streaming down her face.

"It's still fresh you know? And we all grew so close once we graduated, which is weird seeing as we didn't see each other as often. He was my big brother and I just can't think of singing there after his memorial."

He knew she was close to this guy, and now more than ever he wished he could have met him.

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean you can't talk about him. He would have wanted you to share your voice with the kids in Glee. He wouldn't have wanted you to stop singing because he couldn't," he said as he cupped her cheek and made her look up at him. "I know it hurts Mercedes but we can't stop living when someone's dies. If he was a good friend like you say he was he would have wanted you to sing everyday for everyone. "

She was freely crying now as she fell against his chest and her sobs muffled against his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her giving her time to get her thoughts together. "We were once joking about who our crushes were at one of the parties we would have as the group. Puck asked who everyone first had crushes on and when Finn said I was his. I laughed so hard because why would a popular jock like the fat diva you know?" she pulled back slightly and wiped away the tears but she kept on crying. "He said _'Have you heard yourself sing?'_ And then everyone agreed. Even Rachel," she got choked up and cried a bit harder. "He didn't care about the outside … he truly saw the person for who they were. It's not fair you know, he wanted to be a teacher. To come back and share his gift and …" she couldn't continue and he didn't make her he pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

Quinn came down to see the two friends hugging. She knew Mercedes and Finn grew close when she would come home in her breaks so she wasn't surprised to see that Derek's little slip pushed her over the edge. She backed away and went back up to give them a few more minutes.

**Breadsticks**

"You guys actually like this food?" he asked later that afternoon as he forced himself to finish the bite he took of the pasta he ordered. Quinn and Mercedes laughed as they took a bite of their breadsticks.

"We don't come for the food… just the breadsticks," Quinn said as she reached for her drink and sipped from the straw.

"I was wondering why neither of you ordered anything," he said as he pushed away the food and grabbed one of the breadsticks for himself. Mercedes was sitting down next to him as she laughed and leaned into his arm and all he could do was smile down at her.

"I know I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow but you come to Breadsticks and didn't invite snixx?" a brunette said as she came to sit next to Quinn. Derek looked at the two girls he was with and back to the Latina.

"I'm Santana by the way you must be dancing shoes," she said as she grabbed the last breadstick and had their waitress bring over some more and made sure she "kept them coming."

Mercedes laughed and glared over at Quinn with no real conviction.

"What? I had to text her as soon as I saw him!" Quinn tried to defend herself.

"I'm hurt Aretha! You're my girl! I should have found out about your boo before anyone else," Santana said as she finished off another breadstick.

"Derek, meet Satan. Santana this is my FRIEND, Derek," she stressed as she shook her head and tried not to look over at him.

"Weezy! I was being nice!" the Latina exclaimed. "Now, about your party tomorrow night, can I bring Dani with me?"

The girls discussed the party and although he was there it was like he wasn't. He watched the light that shined in her eyes that he rarely saw back home. Maybe being in Lima is what kept her happy, that brought out this side of her. He wasn't happy about that because his life was back in L.A and wanted to include Mercedes in that life again but if she wasn't happy there who was he to take her away from what made her light up in the way she was.

"So is Trouty Mouth invited?" Santana asked making Derek chuckle at the girl's atrocious nicknames. He didn't know who she was referring to but when Mercedes coughed and looked over at him then back at Santana he got an idea of who they were referring to.

"Well he is Mike's friend, if he invites him yes, but I haven't talked to him," Mercedes said and Derek's suspicions were confirmed.

"What do you think about Weezy's white chocolate?" Santana asked making all the girls eyes turn to him.

"I don't know him, but he did send Mercedes out to L.A so I think I should thank him," he said repeating what he told Quinn when asked. He would be the bigger man in this situation. He knew being 26 pursuing a just out of high school girl wasn't the best idea and sitting here with her high school friends who seemed to want to get something out of him to start some sort of drama, proved his point.

"Look Santana, Sam and I have been over for a while now. There is no reason to bring my best friend into this just because he's a new guy in my life," Mercedes said seriously showing Derek why she was so different from anyone else.

"You can't blame me for trying to see if this one will be worth it," Santana pouted then shrugged and took another breadstick. Her response made him realize that maybe this was just these girls got along. How they protected each other.

"Well I'll be over your house around 5 to help in anything I can. Make sure you make those cookies your mom makes will you? They're so good," she told Mercedes. He placed his hand on Mercedes knees and squeezed then stood up to go pay their check leaving the three girls behind.

"Guppy is going to flip when he sees you with an older hotter version of him," he heard Santana say as he walked away with a chuckle.

* * *

**A/N:** So I lied, we didn't get to see the party… or more of the Glee club. I promise that will be next chapter. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this… I never do really … I just like to write.

I love all the reviews I've been getting! Thank you all! I realized Derek uses more terms of endearments towards our girl… and I'll add that aspect more … I promise!

I need you now more than ever What should I have for Mercedes? I don't want to leave her in Lima … but I don't want her to move back to L.A … I'm torn between New York and Connecticut. Am I shining Derek in the right light? What should I do to make him better?

For those of you who asked about Sam … he'll be season 3 Sam … I know I know … how can we chose when we love Season 3 Sam BUT all the things he's done in season 4 and 5 have happened so we can't just forgive and forget. WE NEED TO STAND STRONG! Now… I think Jealous!Sam will be fun to write… I hope I do him justice! Santana will have choice words with Derek, the original glee kids get together, Mercedes and Rachel share a moment, Mikecedes will be addressed in a scene with Sam, Blaine and Kurt, Sam and Mercedes will talk about their break up, and much more to come! Also for those of you on tumblr … follow me please … I post little snippets from the next chapter look for criminalxdawn


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I suck! I take too long on updating but I hope you're still reading this!  
OUR GIRL WON! WOOOO! I wasn't surprised because she DOMINATED the show but still! WOOOO!

Note: The Samchel crap that was tried to force on us? DIDN'T HAPPEN! So we can say anything that happened after the episode "The Quarterback" is irrelevant. I've been watching Samcedes videos and I'm in trouble guys… I was dead set on Mercedes/Derek being endgame but then my Samcedes feels came roaring back. *hangs head in shame*

But then instead of watching tonight's sorry excuse of an episode (tumblr is a godsend! It warns me ahead of time if I should or shouldn't watch an episode) I watched interviews of Amber/Derek and all their dances. _**Over. And. Over. And Over. **_*smiles wide* I love them! I love them so much!

Ok on to the story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

Sam fixed his newly chopped hair and looked down at the text on his phone. _Mercedes is having us over at her place, want to go?_ –Mike. He wanted to talk to her when she sang at the memorial Mr. Schue held for Finn. He wanted to go to her and hug her when she broke down crying when she sang Finn's song. But his shame and guilt stopped him. He did some stupid things after she broke up with him the year before. Bram, like Tina called him out on, was the first. Second was not stopping Brittany when she called Unique, Mercedes. He knew Santana told her everything, if not Blaine told Kurt and Kurt told her and now she probably hated him. He pushed that aside as he remember when he returned to McKinley her senior year. She told him she would always have a special place in her heart; he wondered if that was still the case.

_Count me in_ he replied to his best friend.

**Saturday Afternoon  
Jones Residence**

"You are not slick Trouty!" Quinn heard Santana mumble as she was checking her phone. Quinn, although she had written it off as an experiment, still felt a blush course through her body whenever she was left alone with her Latina friend.

"Mike just uploaded a picture to instagram of him and Sam headed over here," Santana said as she handed Quinn her phone. As she was looking at the picture of her two friends her eyebrows sky rocketed at the same time Santana's new girlfriend walked in. Quinn watched the new girl fit into Santana's side perfectly and Santana had the biggest smile whenever she was with her. She was happy for her, she was. She just had to keep telling herself that. She focused on the picture instead and frowned.

"This isn't good Tana," Quinn told her and looked into the living room where Mercedes was standing with Derek. He was helping her set up the karaoke machine but it was taking them longer than normal. Mercedes kept bumping into him with her hips and he would tickle her once in a while a huge grin on his face every time he looked at her. "She says she's over Sam, but if he's actually changing? She could fall for his act," Quinn said in a whisper as the three girls huddled close. Quinn and Santana both glared at Dani when she laughed.

"Just remind her why she was over him in the first place," Dani said making both Santana and Quinn light up with ideas.

**Mike's Car**

"Did you just come back from Kentucky?" Mike said when Sam jumped into the passenger seat. Sam laughed as his friend continued. "No, seriously. I'm getting flashbacks when you came back to help us out." He remembered that time too, but his motives were for Mercedes not to help them.

"I needed a change," Sam told him as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Mike remained quiet and kept looking over at him. He knew his friend was trying to say something but didn't know how to say it. "I realized that we don't have tomorrow after what happened to Finn and it might be too late to tell him what a great friend he was and how he changed my life but it's not too late to get Mercedes back." He exhaled and didn't dare look over at Mike. He knew that he and Mercedes got closer after graduation. Mike always posted a picture of Mama Jones' pies or cookies whenever he was in town so Sam knew they were hanging out. Mike always denied anything was going on between him and Mercedes, but when he saw his friend dip Mercedes when she sang Higher Ground the wall he built around his emotions for her came tumbling down. She shared her first dance with him during prom, and they would dance any chance they got during their time dating. They danced during her senior prom but now he had to watch her dance with someone else and that didn't sit well with him.

Mike didn't say anything to him, instead just turned up the volume to the radio. Once they arrived to Mercedes house he was hit with nostalgia. All the dates he would pick her up here but before he could get lost in thought he looked through the living room window to see her with another guy. In his arms. "What the hell?" Sam scowled as he began to walk faster to get through the door quicker. Before he could, Santana came out followed by Quinn and the look on the girls faces made him come to an abrupt stop. His jealousy overwhelmed by fear. "I didn't do it," he said automatically. It was no secret that you didn't want to mess with these two girls. Especially not when they're angry.

"You think you're sly don't you Trouty?" Santana said as she stalked up to him her hands on her hips "But I see you and guess what? Mercedes came back with her boyfriend. You do anything… and I mean anything to mess up my girl's weekend? And I'll let Snixx come out. Me entiendes?*" she said leaving Sam speechless. Boyfriend? How did he not know about this? Before he could ask anything they all turned to see Kurt, Blaine and Rachel walking up the driveway. Rachel, although was smiling, she wasn't the complete girl he was use to. They all hugged, Rachel and Quinn hugging tighter and he saw they were whispering to each other. Santana kept giving him the side eye when Mercedes came out and Mike went up to her first and twirled her around. Sam caught her eye and gave her that smile she always accused him of making her knees weak. Santana chose that moment to elbow him in the side and after hooked her arms in Blaine and Kurt's dragging them inside.

"You guys have to meet Mercy's new boo! Dancing shoes! Come on out … they won't bite!" Santana said leaving Mercedes behind with Sam as she dragged Mike along too. Mercedes cleared her throat and gave him a weak smile.

"Nice hair cut," she said and then turned her attention to Rachel when she walked in through the door. He left the girls behind with a smile as he saw Kurt and Blaine fawning over the new guy. Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall when Mike walked over to him.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend, much less that he was here, I'm sorry man," his best friend told him. Without Artie around tonight, since he decided he wanted to take Kitty out on a date, Sam knew he would end up being the off man out. Everyone was gathering around this boyfriend, even the word made him shudder, that he knew he would be left on the side. Once everyone made their way in to the living room, Sam saw that the karaoke machine he had given her over the summer before he moved to Kentucky, she had kept it. Sam immediately felt a sense of renewed confidence; just because he was here with her now doesn't mean there is any history that could compare to what they shared.

* * *

"I know we're all here visiting family and I'm thankful you took a night to hang out with me," Mercedes said as she pulled in Rachel and Kurt who were at either side of her. "A lot of people couldn't make it tonight so let's make them regret not coming!" she said with a laugh as they all took a seat and she went over to turn on the TV that was hooked to the karaoke machine. She tried to keep her back to him so he wouldn't see how affected she was by him. Why did he have to go and cut his hair? Or smile at her like he use to? Just this morning she told Derek that she moved on from Sam and that they were only friends. Which was the truth; of course they weren't really friends, just civil to one another. Now? She was reminded of her Sammy that told her in the hallway that he was going to fight to get her back and it was causing all kinds of feelings to come up.

She had Apples to Apples set on one table, cards on another and dessert on the last table. "Before we start playing, I want you all to meet Derek, he is here for the weekend visiting. So be nice to him," she said as she came up to stand next to him. He smiled down at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her forehead. Santana introduced Dani and threatened bodily harm if they weren't nice to her.

"Will you break their nose if they're mean to me ber ber?" Derek asked her in a hush tone that made her forget anyone else was in the room. She could only think about earlier that morning, after Quinn made a subtle remark about Sam; Derek pulled her aside and told her what she never thought she'd hear.

* * *

"_**Is he going to be a problem?"**__ he asked her as he leaned against the couch and she came up to stand in front of him. She had been so confused by his direct approach to this but instead she just crossed her arms across her chest and groaned. _

"_I told you, he and I don't even talk, I doubt he'll come," she told him getting exhausted. They were all making a bigger deal about this than it actually was. She and Sam were no longer a serious subject, it actually felt like a dream she experienced. _

"_That's not what I asked baby," he said as he took her hands and pulled her closer to him startling her. She was use to him calling her baby and babe but never in such a serious tone. "These past months have been amazing, getting to know you, hands down, has been the best part of this year. I'll always be your wall, your support, your bar. Whatever you need me to be, but I can't question what we have when he comes around." When he spoke such deep words and stared at her when he did so, he had her leaning in without thinking. The kiss was light, if you blinked it was gone. _

"_You've always pushed me to do better, never let me give up. I've learned things about myself; I'm stronger than I ever thought and it's because I have you at my side. Do I think you're handsome? Of course I do Der, but-" she wasn't able to finish when he took her in his arms and kissed her hard. It felt like the world was tilting and all she could do was hold on to him. She felt all the emotions she was trying to deny come flooding in when he ran his fingers in her hair and pulled back making an illicit moan slip past her lips when he kisses his way down her throat. _

"_Don't give me that Mercy, please… I loved you probably from the moment I ran in to you. Only I always held you as a friend because I didn't want to lose you. I don't have the best track record when it comes to women, but when you left L.A … I was so lost without you. Jules had to call you to make sure we weren't fighting remember?" he said as he nipped her collarbone making her lose focus on the conversation. "Look at the way you're reacting to me. It's not just because you think I'm handsome. We have this chemistry that can light a fire babe … please" he begged. Nothing in specific, just everything. _

_He watched her bit her lip and that action alone almost made him come undone. __**"He's not a problem Derek," **__she whispered as she ran her hands up his biceps._

* * *

"So Derek thought we could all make our own pizza's for dinner, we can all go in at the same time and just catch up or split up and take turns –" Quinn didn't get to finish when Santana, Dani, Kurt, Blaine and Mike rushed into the kitchen leaving Mercedes laughing and Quinn with a startled expression on her face. Derek squeezed her into him tighter as she tried to pull away from him. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, close to the corner of his lips.

"Rach, do you want to help me bring up the soda from downstairs? It's just two cases," she asked her friend and they both walked down to the basement. As soon as she did she regretted it because this was Finn's favorite room. The first time Mercedes invited everyone over all the guys ended up playing down stairs with her dad on X Box and the girls didn't see them until they all left.

"Remember when we had to drag Finn out? Your dad had to threaten to never invite him over if he didn't leave," Rachel said as she took a seat in Finn's bean bag chair. It was so big Mercedes was able to sit down next to her and let out a sigh as both girls sat in silence. "Thank you for being such a good friend to him whenever you came back. The times he and I talked he would tell me he had been over your place. Sometimes even when you weren't even in town," Rachel told her as tears were coating the girls cheeks. Mercedes laughed and felt the burning in the back of her throat with emotion as tears began to burn her eyes. "My dad called me the first time Finn came over when I wasn't home, they stayed up playing Call of Duty and Finn asked him for advice about going off to school," Mercedes said as Rachel wrapped her arms around her middle and leaned into her.

"We may have had our ups and downs Rach, but I will always be here for you. If you want to laugh about all your memories or cry about anything; I'm here for you," she told her. She felt Rachel's tears coating her arm then she pulled away and brushed away her tears.

"Sometimes I don't want to talk to Kurt about him because he was his brother and he gets so depressed after you know? Santana won't even try to talk about him that I don't even try. I'll lay in bed looking out the window thinking of how I could have done things differently, you know?" Rachel said and Mercedes knew because she held a part of her that blamed her dad for encouraging him to leave Lima.

"When we found out I didn't talk to my dad for days. Until finally my dad told me that he had Finn's best intentions at heart when he told him to try school. We can't blame anyone or question what we could have done differently; we just have to live everyday like it's the last you know? He wouldn't want us trapped thinking about the past," she knew her words weren't exactly comforting but Rachel just leaned in and hugged her tighter.

"I wish you could be in NY with us Cedes, I could really use someone to talk to when I can't with those two," Rachel said smiling her real smile for the first time since she arrived. New York City, so many memories of her and Sam rested there but it was also the first time she dreamed of life outside of Lima. Outside of her comfort zone. Mercedes looked at Rachel and the girl had a light in her eyes, "the loft is in a rather risqué part of town but its comfy and so cute. Oh Mercedes, you would love it! And we go to central park to have picnics once in a while and we sing all the time, even though Santana hates that she secretly loves it. You could bunk with me or with Kurt!" Mercedes laughed as Rachel stood up and grabbed a pack of sodas and ran upstairs screaming for Kurt.

"Oh God what did I get myself into?" she asked herself as she slowly grabbed the second pack and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Sam watched the girls walk down stairs and he scratched the back of his neck then turned to look at Derek as he too stood their awkwardly. The jealousy of seeing Mercedes kiss him probably had him red in the face but knew that he wasn't about to be rude and have Mercedes be mad at him. Sam thought what the hell, so he went over to introduce himself. "I'm Sam," he told him as he extended his hand and the other man shook it. He felt a bit like a kid next to him but he stood up as Derek shook his hand with a smile.

"Mercedes told me all about you, you're the reason she moved out to L.A," the older guy said making him laugh. He remembered recording her in Glee and how beautiful she looked then. "I've been joking to the girls that I needed to thank you for that since I got to meet her," he told Sam which he knew he didn't meant to make it a jab but it felt like a punch to the gut.

"I had to push her to make her dream a reality," he told Derek as he thought about the time they talked about marriage when Mr. Schue was finding ways to propose to Ms. Pillsbury. "I'm waiting for her to win her first Emmy." He noticed the guys eyes darken and Sam bit the inside of his cheek.

"By getting married to Brittany first?" he asked and Sam knew that Mercedes new boyfriend knew about that conversation. Before he could respond Rachel came up calling for Kurt which made him turn to look at the girl. She came up the stairs with a smile on her face but tears in her eyes. She wiped them away as she made her way into the kitchen and when he turned to resume his conversation with Derek he wasn't there anymore. Which was fine because Mercedes came up the stairs a few seconds after Rachel shaking her head with the same smile on her lips. He noticed her eyes were red, which usually meant she had been crying. He went to grab the sodas from her and smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked her as they walked into the kitchen as he heard Kurt, Santana and Rachel talking about Mercedes moving in.

"If Mercedes leaves Lima, it's going to be to go live with me in Connecticut. I have an apartment close to Yale, so it'll be perfect," Quinn countered and he heard Mercedes giggle as they walked in. Santana looked up at the two and then looked around them and got up and walked out of the kitchen. No one asked anything because at this point Kurt and Quinn were going back and forth about where she should move but all Sam wanted to say that she should stay here in Lima. He didn't of course; all he did was grab a can of Dr. Pepper and sat next to Mike as he watched them argue. Mercedes was on the other side between Santana's girlfriend and Blaine just watching Quinn and Kurt.

* * *

Santana walked out the front door where she heard Derek on the phone, "it took everything in me not to punch the kid in the face Jules," he stopped to hear this Jules reply and then his shoulders slumped forward and he mumbled something Santana couldn't quite make out. "I'm going to call him back tonight after dinner and I'll let you know what he says. Love you sis," he finished the conversation then turned around and laid eyes on her. He gave her a forced smile. "Its rude to eavesdrop you know."

She could tell he was tired, but she didn't care about him so she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door. "I'm not sold on you yet dancing shoes… I better see you step up your effort at getting my girl on your side. Because Sam seems to have gotten his head out of his ass after…" she couldn't even say his name. Rachel didn't even have this problem. How pathetic is she? "I don't want her going back to Sam because she deserves better," with that she went to open the door but stopped when he spoke.

"We worked things out this morning, she knows how I feel about her. If she chooses Sam over me, after all he's done? Then you're wrong, she doesn't deserve better," his words made her stop cold and she had to curl her fingers into a fist in order not to claw his eyes out. "But you're not giving her enough credit. She's smarter than that," he finished. She turned her icy glare on him but was surprised he didn't back down. She went over what he said and she turned her chin up and gave him a smile.

"You're right, she's smarter than that, but he was her first love you know, things like that you don't forget," Santana said a rare show of her worry for her friends. Derek came up to her side and draped his arm around her shoulder then opened the door and walked in.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm going to be her last, she'll have no choice but to forget him," he said with such confidence that she knew Sam didn't stand a chance.

* * *

* Me entiendes? – Understand me?

-looks around-  
So… what did you think? I'm envisioning maybe 2 chapters left … maybe 3.  
Remember, I have no beta … so I know there are many MANY errors. I'm sorry!  
Care to share your favorite part?  
I threw in a few Roughley moments we saw on the show … and overall, I'm content with this chapter. There are too many people to keep everything flowing right!

I haven't begun next chapter, so I might be sending some home early LOL  
I'm also not as witty as Santana, or well spoken as Rachel or Quinn and maybe my Mercedes isn't as sassy or diva-ish as she is on the show. So … I'm sorry! I hope it's still enjoyable. I appreciate constructive criticism so please let me know what I can do better!

Love you all! You may not get an update until January so I hope everyone has Happy Holidays and a great New Years! Xoxo


End file.
